Fallen Rose
by Beth.Cullen.Hale
Summary: Bella Swan is the freak of Forks High. She tries to blend in but when the new kids arrive, does she really want to? RxR please. Sorry if the summarys rubbish! Better inside : Rated 'T' for now. May change later.


Fallen Rose.

**Hey guys! [&Gals!]**

**I've decided to do a new fanfic, it came to me and even though I have another story which is not complete, remember, the more reviews, the quicker I update. I will update equally, and whichever gets more reviews for a chapter, that's the one which I will update first. By the way, this chapter is more of a filler, a introduction really. So enjoy! Chapter 2 will be jam packed with action! Edward will appear! Woot woot! Review my peeps! (: x**

I pushed my way through the busy hallways, keeping my head down, trying to avoid the comments that I could clearly hear. Then again, they probably didn't care if I heard them, they said it to my face enough. "Oi! Freak!" Lauren Mallory, the school slut grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bathrooms. Her perfectly manicured nails were digging into my arm, and I yelped. She threw me against the sinks and tears were welling up in my eyes, threatening to spill over. Lauren smirked, as Jessica and Tanya stepped in behind her. They were holding on to the door. "Listen, you freak. There are new kids in school today, and the boys are ours. Get it?" She sneered, so close I could see the faint redness of a blemish under her foundation - smeared skin. I nodded silently, my mouth a small 'O', and she snickered. "Thought so. And close your mouth, you don't want to look any uglier, do you?" I didn't answer and she slapped me round my face. "Answer me freak!" I wiped my cheek just she kicked my leg. It gave out, and I hit my head of the edge of one of the cubicles. I heard Lauren swiftly leave, and I crawled to the cubicle groaning. Fuck Spanish.

"Miss Swan! Your over an hour and a half late. Do you have a valid excuse?" Miss Braim, my English teacher asked uninterested. She was young and slim, with long red hair. She didn't care much for unruly teenagers. She tapped her slender fingers on the shiny Mac book keypad, waiting for a answer. "Um, I have a note from the office…" I scurried over to her desk and stumbled slightly. A few muffled laughs erupted and I blushed scarlet. I showed her the piece of crinkled paper and she sighed. "Yes yes, now please sit down at the back." I shuffled to my seat and took out my folder. Wincing as my head throbbed. After Lauren nearly knocking me out, I had sat in a cubicle for a while, then tried to clean my head wound up. Forging a note from the office was easy. It had bled quite a lot, but head injuries always do. My hair was sticky from blood, and it had hurt a lot when I dragged a brush through it. I didn't really care how I looked, especially not my hair. I would just put my hat over it anyway. "The answer Miss Swan?" Miss Braim asked, looking annoyed. She tucked a strand of her sleek red hair behind her ear and sighed. "Not listening, Bella? Unlike you. Pay attention, next time, you will receive a detention slip." She turned around and faced the whiteboard again, writing up our next task. I slid my bag next to me and got on with my work silently; as always.

Listening to the bell ring, I sighed. It was lunch now, I had got through English, Drama and Art this morning. I always dreaded lunch, I sat on my own, or in the library accompanied by comforting beanbags and shelves of books. I was usually safe from Lauren and her gang there, they was banned from the library because all they did was shout and mess around on the computers. I decided to brave the lunch hall today, maybe read my book there instead. Wuthering Heights was my favourite, I loved the relationships of the characters. Charlie always asked what I saw in it, and I honestly did not know. Charlie had once attempted it, and failed miserably. After 2 chapters he had set it down and mumbled something about it hurting his eyes. My feet had carried me down to my locker by now, while I was still deep in thought and I opened my locker cautiously. Most days Lauren wrote me a threatening letter, saying if I didn't kill myself soon she would oblige. I had considered suicide, but ruled it out after thinking of my loving, erratic harebrained Renee, and comfy, warm, protective father. I was strong, I could get through high school and live to tell my grandchildren how I fought on. Who would ever want to be with me though? I'd probably die alone, like Lauren repeatedly told me.

I sighed when I found what Lauren had done. She'd completely destroyed my things, pouring something purple and sticky everywhere. I caught sight of my hat, and tears spilled over. She'd cut it with scissors, so I couldn't ever wear it again. There was a bubblegum pink post-it note on my locker door. 'Just a warning, freak. - L' I could imagine her sickly sweet voice sneering it in my face, just like this morning. I slammed my locker shut and ran to the bathrooms, hoping to hide for the rest of lunch. I ran as fast as I could, which wouldn't help, as I was slow as a snail, and bumped into a wall. "Ouch…" I groaned and heard someone chuckle. I looked up quickly and wiped my tears that had been flowing freely until I had ran into, him. He was huge, at least 6 ft, and wide too. His tight black shirt accentuated his muscles and they were huge. He smiled cheekily and offered me a hand up. I was about to take it when I saw Lauren, and this was obviously one of the new boys. I definitely hadn't seen him around before. "I c-can-t." I stuttered, choking on my words. 10 minutes later I was sat in a cubicle with my knees tucked under my chin, when I heard my name.

"Well, Emmett said he offered to help her up but she ran away practically screaming. I wonder why?" A voice that was soprano like answered. Another voice appeared. "Don't be mean Alice. She could be going through something." There was a 'thwack' noise and the girl named Alice, I think, whined. "Rose! Ouch! I wasn't being mean anyway, I was meaning it as…" The tap stopped and the voices faded out the door. I wonder if they was talking about me?


End file.
